El fruto prohibido
by LectoraNocturna
Summary: Morderé, morderé de aquel fruto prohibido al igual que Eva con la serpiente. Saldré fuera del Paraíso para adentrarme en el infierno. ¿Y tú? ¿Un ángel? Solo sois un hombre Leonardo. Debéis doblegaros ante la voluntad de Dios y de Roma. ¡Yo me encargare personalmente!
1. Prólogo

Todos los personajes de Da vinci Demon's son de su autor esto solo es un fic…

**Florencia del siglo XV**

Las calles siempre estaban repletas de comerciantes, trasuntes y mendigos. Caminaba de prisa con paso decidido, esquivando cualquier obstáculo, la capa que me cubría volaba debido a la rapidez.

-Mas rápido-Me dije a mi misma, llegue a la plaza de la iglesia era enorme en su puerta había un carromato cargado con sacos y paja, Gire la cabeza. Solo había un par de puestos de alfombras, especias y carne. Todo el mundo estaba hablando oía el murmullo de las conversaciones

-Un Florín, señora.

-¿Qué tal est…-Decía un grupo de señoras ya entrada en la edad.

-¡Fresco! ¡Aquí está todo fresco!-Decía un vendedor…

Atravesé hasta llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, tropecé con el marco de la puerta pero conseguí recuperar el equilibrio al apoyarme en una columna de piedra maciza.- Por fin silencio-Camine despacio por la alfombra roja hasta el altar de piedra, el altar tenía un mantel blanco y la biblia abierta de par en par aunque no había cali y la bandeja donde se servía el cuerpo de Dios.

Nunca fui devota aunque mi madre era muy piadosa quizás por eso no lo era, por no parecerme a ella…La luz que entraba por el rosetón creaba una atmosfera serena. Me arrodille y cruce ambas manos.

-Padre nuestro…-Murmure-Ya sé que no rezo en constancia mas no significa que no crea en vos, he sido criada desde pequeña por monjas e inculcada desde que nací en la palabra de Dios y sin embargo Padre, me has llevado por otro camino… ¿Qué quieres que haga?...Si cumplo mi misión no podre volver a pisar la casa del Señor. Se acerca la Pascual, el blanco se tiñera de morado y mi plazo se acaba…cometeré el peor de los pecado como Abel y Caín, seré como Eva morderé del fruto prohibido… ¿Por qué me siento así?...Enviada por el representante de ti en la tierra...Debería estar orgullosa y mírame…-Suspire-Se que vos me habéis dotado de inteligencia para dudar pero… ¿Por qué Padre me pedís que traicione mi fe?...

-¿Estáis bien?-Gire la cabeza para ver quién era. Era un cura de la iglesia, llevaba la sotana de color marrón con un cinturón hecho de un cordón y en sus sandalias de cuero simples-Lleváis mucho tiempo…

-¿Tanto ha pasado?...-estaban todas las velas encendidas y por el rosetón entraba un rayo de luna.-Disculpar, padre, se me ha ido el santo al cielo-Aquel anciano sonrió, tenía el pelo como exigía la época con la corinilla rapada.

-Hija mía, no te disculpes.-Dijo elevando el brazo hacia la estatuilla de la cruz de Cristo-Esta es la casa del Señor, siempre eres bienvenida.

-Padre-Suspire-¿Es cierto que nuestro Dios perdona todos nuestros pecado?-Pregunte preocupada.

-Nuestro Señor es misericordioso con su rebaño, ¿Queréis que os confiese?

-Discúlpeme, pero me temo que debo partir-Gire sobre mis tacones, justo cuando salía de la casa de Dios las campanas resonaban indicando que ya estaba en rigor el toque de queda.

-Genial-bufe-Buscare un hostal-Decidí que era mejor ir por la callejuelas que ir por las grandes vías o sitios espaciosos ya que prefería enfrentarme a un borracho o a un bandido que a un guardia con armadura de los Medici.

Las Calles estaba oscuras había muy pocos farolillos que estuvieran encendidos podía ver las antorchas de los guardias alrededor, como si me persiguieran. Llegue a un pequeño patio y decidí esconderme detrás de unos bidones que había a la derecha.

-Me vuelve loco…-Dijo una voz grave y otro sujeto comenzó a reírse.-Ya verás cuando te atrape una mujer…-Suspiro decepcionado.

-Yo ya estado con mujeres-Dijo una voz aguda, quizás era un joven.

-Eso se llaman putas…-SE oyeron más risas y se pararon.

-Esperar chicos que estoy molido-Dijo otra voz y sentí como la madera del bidón crujía.

EL corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, apoye mi mano en él, También lo sentía en la sien. Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando así que me tape con la boca con la mano derecha.- ¡Vete! ¡Vete!-Gritaba por dentro.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor que no me pillen.-Me latía el corazón tan deprisa que pensé que lo podrían oír.

-¿¡Que es eso!?- Grito la voz chillona, ¡Me han pillado! La mano de mi pecho la baje hacia la espada situada en mi cadera.-Son tres podre con ellos-Me auto convencí.

El maullido de un gato arranco toda la tensión de un golpe, al parecer el ruido procedía del lado opuesto del patio

-Solo es un gato callejero Giovanni-Sentencio un cuarto.- ¿Ya has descansado?-Hubo un pequeño silencio-Nos vamos.

Oí como el bidón volvía a crujir al levantarse el guardia apoyado y como las botas de metal se alejaban a un paso sincronizado. ¡Cuatro! ¡Eran cuatro! ¡Qué error más grande!-Me reproche-Imagínate que te hubieran descubierto-Dijo mi consciencia-Aunque con el joven hubieras podido y quizás con el viejo pero los otros dos…Eres condenadamente Estúpida-Me sentencie.-Vamos, muévete.- Exigió.

Me levante me coloque bien la capucha, la capa y reanude la marcha. Conseguí llegar a la calle de la plaza del pozo, allí habría un hostal pero cuando quise poner un pie un carruaje se paro enfrente mía, en la ventana de la puertecilla había un colgante con la cruz templaría roja. El cochero bajo y me abrió la puerta.

-Mi señora, he estado buscando por todas partes…-Me hizo una reverencia-Me alegra saber que estáis sana y salva. Estoy a su servicio, le llevare a su nueva casa.

-Gracias.-Entre. Los sillones eran rojo acolchado y abotonados en blanco al igual que las paredes de color rojos y retoques de terciopelo, las persianas estaban echadas por lo que me concedían privacidad.

-Veamos-Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y desdoble la carta

A_ vuestra Merced_

_No hemos tenido el privilegio de conocernos en persona, mas no me excluye ese pequeño detalle para pediros un favor. Sé que vuestra casa ha dado mucho a la iglesia tanto como esta os ha devuelto porque la palabra de Dios dice que debemos compartir. También se dé bien sabido que vuestro padre y el padre de tu padre ha servido en una orden religiosa al igual que tu madre cuando ambos era jóvenes y al igual que tu, como Dios manda._

_Os pido que partáis a Florencia, como ya sabréis los Medici nos han plantado guerra al negarnos el derecho de poner un hombre de dios en Piza. Esto implica que se ha separado de nuestra casa, de la casa del Todopoderoso, condenando así a la ciudad entera. Como ovejas del rebaño del Señor debemos guiar al rebaño descarriado a través de la fe. ¡Debéis Salvarlos! Tranquila, no estaréis sola, he mandado a mi sobrino también, Lord Girolamo Riario, Conde y Capitán General de la Santa Iglesia Romana para que os ayude. Necesito que convenzas a Leonardo Da Vinci, un artista que construye armas a los Medici, para que nos ayude. Riario aun no lo ha conseguido y me temo que sus fallidos intentos te entorpezcan en la misión pero no debéis pedirle ayuda si no es estrictamente necesario ya que no será muy útil, os lo aseguro._

_-Sonreí-Buenos mal que es su sobrino-Dije irónicamente y continúe leyendo._

_También sé de sobra que Lorenzo Medici tiene una amante podéis empezar por ahí…O por su mujer Clarice Orsini._

_Por cierto, Hija del Señor, me he tomado la libertad de haceros una tapadera, Sois Aurora Vitali, hija huérfana que posee una gran empresa con fondos para luchar contra Roma. Podéis pedir todo el dinero a Roma solo ir al prestamista Federico y decir: Dios sea contigo. Él sabrá que hacer…El motivo porque peleas contra la Sada Sede debéis decidirlo vos. También sois nacida en una comarca cercana a Florencia por si investigan los Medici. Os habéis hecho rica por vuestro padre que comerciaba azúcar pero murió debido a un trágica tormenta y vuestra madre murió al pariros…A los dieciséis ya estabais al mando de la empresa. Tenéis hasta la Pascua para llegar a Florencia y presentaros a los Medici. Si os negáis puedo utilizar otras tácticas para que aceptéis la misión._

_ Es la voluntad de Dios_

_ Papa Sixto IV._

-El carruaje se detuvo en seco.-Ya hemos llegado, mi señora.

-Tres días para Pascua.-Murmure-Debo darme prisa.


	2. Capítulo 1: Los Medici

**Capitulo 1: Los Medici****.**

Me levanté de la cama exageradamente enorme, ¿Por qué era tan grande? ¿Me habré acostumbrado a la cama del convento? Me quité la manta y la sábana de encima con mucho cuidado de no tirar el brasero y derramar las brasas en las sábanas.

El suelo blanco de mármol estaba helado y produjo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer; Me acerqué al ventanal y corrí las ventanas, la luz del día cejo por completo mi vista, palpe buscando el pomo para abrirla cuando lo conseguí la abrí de golpe mientras inspiraba percatándome del olor, cuando mi vista se acostumbró pude observar un pequeño jardín floral con figuras geométricas en sus esquinas esculturas humanas ; En el centro, justo en el centro, una pequeña fuente con dos carpas saltando, sus escamas eran de bronce y un pequeño chorro emanaba de sus bocas.

Oí como el pomo de mi puerta se giraba.

-¿Señorita Vitali?-Era un hombre de avanzada edad, alto, tenía una gafas pequeñas, sus porte era muy rígido, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos calzones negros que le llegaban por la rodilla, cubriendo sus pantorrillas un calcetín blanco y en sus pies, zapatos negros-Soy Pedrucho, su nuevo sirviente yo seré quien le informe de su agenda y le ruego que también me acepte de consejero.

-Pedrucho-Dije-¿Acaso tengo opción de negarse?

-Me temo que no señorita –dijo con sinceridad- A su izquierda está el vestidor, si se me permite...-Asentí- Le recomiendo el vestido verde con retoque florales en dorado que tiene un escote recto y no muy pronunciado.

-Sácalo y ayúdame a vestirme- Me dije mientras desabrochaba la bata de seda roja con la que había dormido-Pedrucho, ¿Qué sabéis de los Medici?-Pregunte mientras el sacaba del armario lo que le había pedido.

-Es una familia de prestamistas e ideología humanista además de la más influyente de toda Florencia. Se compone de dos hermanos: Lorenzo, el mayor de los dos, se casó joven con Clarice Orsini, una mujer procedente de Roma pero que ama con locura a su esposo. Sin embargo parece ser insuficiente para el patriarca de los Medici pues es bien sabido que tiene un amante muy hermosa, Lucrecia Donati.

Yo creo que no le gusta gobernar más yo prefiero a él que a su impulsivo hermano. Giuliano Medici es capitán de la escolta de su hermano mayor. Es el mejor guerrero y por si fuera poco el pueblo le aclama.

-Entiendo...-Me coloque aquel vestido y me agarre a una barandilla para que el pudiera abrocharme el corsé.-No muy fuerte-Añadí-¿Habéis hecho lo que pedí anoche?

-Sí, mi señora, los rumores ya han empezado esta mañana los comerciantes hacían cola para agasajarnos con sus productos

-Perfecto, bien...-Ande hasta el tocador y me mire al espejo- Mi pelo estaba alborotado, la humedad de Florencia no le hacía ningún bien aunque no me he cortado desde hacía tres años seguía por debajo de los omoplatos. Era rizado, de rizo grande, casi ondulado. Lo odia no era lo que dictaba la época, mi piel era un pálido pero tampoco un canela a pesar de que siempre me colocaba a la sombra en parques o al aire libre, mi cuello no era tan delgado como debería y no se me marcaban las clavículas que era lo ideal -suspire- Por lo menos no tenía pecas.

-Pedrucho ¿que tipo de corte tiene estas mangas?

-Mi señora, son mangas de estilo francés a la altura del codo y con volantes blanco como puede ver.

-Tienes muy buen gusto. ¿Sabéis hacer recogidos?Él movió la mano dando la señal de que me sentara en el tocador.-Decirme, ¿Por dónde puedo encontrar al hermano menor de los Medici?

-En la armería, tiene cita después-Dijo mientras introducía el cepillo-Me he tomado la libertad de encargaros un arma para tener una excusa para conocerle-Yo asentí.

-Algo sencillo, no os paséis con el recogido.

-Sí señora.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer hoy

-Desayunareis con Lord Bertini, un pobre aventurero endeudado pero que gracias a un descubrimiento se ha hecho rico y debe pagar a los Medici una muy buena cantidad de florines-Sentenció-Ahí, entrareis vos le propondréis que él os pague la mitad de los intereses que debe a los Medici.

-Entiendo.

-Comeréis juntos en el restaurante de Venus cerca de la plaza donde se encuentra la armería, me tome la libertad de reservaros sitio donde se pudiera ver si entran el menor de los Medici.

-Muy bien-Finalice-Llama al carruaje.

El carruaje que estaba en la salida del Palacio de las Rosas era de color negro con retoque en beis y las persianas en blanco, el conductor al verme dejó lo que estaba haciendo con los caballo y acudió rápido a abridme la puerta-Mi señora.

-Al restaurante de Venus.

-Sí señora.

Cuando llegue y bajé del carruaje era un restaurante hermoso en su puerta había dos enormes enredaderas decorando

-Señora Vitali, su mesa espera.-Antes de seguir al joven que me atendía retoque mi chal blanco que llevaba encima –Por aquí señora.

La mesa estaba al jardín y si giraba un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha podía ver la armería en el fondo debía estar atenta por si mi cochero no le veía venir. Dos o quizás tres minutos más tarde, el joven que me acompaño a mi mesa trajo a mis invitados, yo me levante y saludé.

-Buenas días, Soy Aurora Vitali un placer conocerlos.

-El placer el mío, soy Lord Anthony Bertini-El hombre era más bien fofo, poseía papada y se estaba quedando completamente calvo, tenía unos ojo pequeños y una nariz sayona.-Y esta mi mujer Claudia.-Era una mujer que se le empezaban a notar que la flor de la vida se estaba marchitando, tenía unas grandes ojeras, con una vista cansada, era muy delgada a comparación de su esposo.

-Por favor siéntense,-Dije y a continuación pedí un té de frutas frescas.-Siento mucho que no nos presente como es debido por lo que me parece cortes ahorrar un poco del tiempo. He sabido que usted es un famoso aventurero que casi siempre encuentra un tesoro.

-Así es.-Bramo orgulloso el Lord.

- Me gustaría ofrecerme como Mecenas para su próxima expedición

-Disculparme señorita Vitali pero los Medici ya cumple esa función, y la ver…-La interrumpí

-Ya sé que los Medici cumple esa labor pero también sé que se están volviendo avaros al igual de los Pazzi

-¡Cómo se atreve!- Gritó la esposa del Lord ofendida-Clarise y su esposo Lorenzo se han convertido con el paso del tiempo en nuestros amigos casi como hermanos.

-Querida déjala hablar…-Sentenció su marido-No montes un escándalo, todo el restaurante nos mira.-Pensó un momento.- ¿Y que solución proponéis?

-¡Anthony!-En la cara de Claudia se podía ver el desagrado respecto a nuestro negocio

-No se lo tome de modo personal , son solo negocios –Argumente- Le daré el dinero necesario para pagar a los Medici esta semana de tal modo que no tendrá que hacer frente a sus intereses y para resarcirme, le cobraré la mitad de los suyos, es decir, 20.000 florines a cambio que se lo cuente después de 7 días. ¿Trato hecho?

Pude observar por el hueco entre las flores que había dos escoltas en la puerta de la armería porque el pequeño Medici debía estar dentro.

Pedí que me disculparan a Lord Bertini y a su indignada esposa y así salí rauda del restaurante tras haber pagado. Cuando me acerque más pude divisar el estandarte de la familia Medici. Sobre un lecho rojo, una esquirla dorada y en su interior siete puntos rojos –Caballeros- Dije y ellos me dejaron pasar…Entonces le vi. Era un hombre alto de anchos hombros; Su pelo era moreno oscuro, ondulado y echado hacia atrás, sus cejas eran grandes enmarcando unos ojos color madera de roble llenos de vitalidad y energía; Su nariz era recta y poseía unos labios de grosor medio ocultos por una barba que le concedía un aspecto seductor…Ahora sabia porque el pueblo le aclamaba.

La armería era pequeña delante había una pequeña recepción; una mesa de madera y detrás un mostrado con toda clase de armas para el combate. Giuliano hablaba con el recepcionista por lo que no pudieron verme así que estornude para dar a entender que había alguien más. Inmediatamente dejaron de hablar y se giraron

-¿Señora Vitali?- Yo me limité a asentir-¿sí?-Al parecer el hombre esperaba mi visita con entusiasmo-Acérquese no sea tímida, ahora mismo le traigo el pedido. Yo obedecí y me acerque acortando distancia entre el Medici y yo.

-Es la primera vez que le veo moverse tan deprisa. Disculpe que no nos presente como es debido mi nombre es Giuliano Medici- Agarró una de mis manos con su mano y la beso dulcemente.-Es un placer conocerla

-El placer es mío soy Aurora Vitali-

-¿Vitali?-Dijo pensando-No me suena ¿Sois nueva en Florencia?

-En cierto modo-Sonreí-Me crié aquí pero nos-Pegue un grito al oír un fuerte sonido

-¡Estoy bien!-se oyó de fondo-¡Ahora mismo le traigo su encargo, mi señora!

-¿Conoce…-Fue interrumpido por el dueño del local

-Aquí esta, Señorita Vitali-Depósito una caja de madera que tenía grabada en la tapa una rosa con una hoja y dos espinas.

-¿Una rosa?-Se preguntó Giuliano

-Mi escudo.-Sentencie.

-Vamos ábrela-Le dijo impaciente el dueño y así lo hice estaba forrado con tela de color roja y en su interior se encontraba un arma, concretamente una pistola de madera y chapada en acero, su mango estaba personalizado ponía las híncales AV. y el rabo de la "V" estaba ramificado hasta cubrir toda la culata como un muro de rosas.

-Es muy bonita-Comentó el Medici, mientras recibía su encargo.

-Es usted muy amable, ahora solo me queda aprender- cerré la tapa.

-En eso os podría ayudar…Si vuestro marido…-Dijo el menor de los Medici

-Yo no…-Dije avergonzada- Yo no estoy casada.

-OH, por favor, disculparme-Sonrío-Yo no pretendía ofenderos-Observe su rostro había preocupación en su mirar. Suspiro; Su aliento estaba cargado con un olor a hierbabuena –Para resarcirnos ¿Me concedería el honor de ser tu maestro de tiro?

-Señor Medici, es realmente muy amable pero yo no poseo campo de tiro

-Entonces utilizaremos el mío-Dijo alegremente-Que le parece…-Empezó a dudar- ¿Mañana? ¿Después de la misa? Podría…Si usted quiere venirse con mi hermano y su esposa.

-¿Mañana? ¿Yo?-Ya lo tengo en el bote-Me dije a mi misma

La puerta se abrió de golpe uno de los guardias que hacía de escolta del Medici habló rápidamente

-Mi señor, vuestro hermano os llama dice que es con urgencia

El me miro y yo asentí para hacerle ver que estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones de nuestra primera clase y tan rápido como había venido, se fue.

La tarde pasó tranquila, mande comprar neceseres y algún que otro mueble para darle un toque personal al palacio de las decidí comer en el despacho mientras escribía una carta.

A mi Santidad, Papa Sixto

Mi señor me alegro que me escribieras a mi una simple sierva, una oveja mas del rebaño para mandarla una sagrada misión. Os informo que aunque no nos conozcamos creo en vos y en Iglesia así que acepto gustosamente la misión…Más mis trabajos no son baratos. Si consigo desbancar a los Medici y a su vez quitarles a ese artista; requiero un salvoconducto para ir a Milán junto a mi familia: Sin represalia alguna del Vaticano. Ya he visto lo que pasa cuando un siervo de Dios termina su misión. Valoro demasiado mi vida ¿Lo entendéis?

En el remoto y casi imposible que falle mi sagrada misión, desearía volver a Roma y no volver a Florencia, aunque sea encerrada en un monasterio como la anterior vez.

Ahora si vuestra Merced le parece bien le contaré mis progresos a pesar de llevar un día en la misión ya he hecho innumerables avances. Mañana tras la misa del gallo iré al palacio de los Medici, encandilando al hermano menor atrapare a Lorenzo y sabré más de sus planes…

Vuestra humilde sierva

Aurora Vitali

Selle la carta con un poco de cera roja derretida y antes de que se secara estampe el sello del Papado. A continuación, llame a Pedrucho y le pedí que se lo enviará al Papa pero que nadie debía saber nada

-Mi especialidad mi señora.


End file.
